


Perfect Present

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Sayori is having trouble thinking of a good gift for her childhood friend, and enlists Yuri's help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Perfect Present

“Hey! There you are!”  
  


I glance over in the direction of the voice just in time to catch its owner trip over her own ankle. Fortunately, it doesn’t look like she’s seriously injured, but I still find myself fretting.

“S-Sayori!” I gasp, holding out my hand to help her up. She mumbles something under her breath before forcing a smile through the sudden shock.

“Eheh… sorry, I was so excited to see you, and I kinda forgot how to walk…”

“It’s okay, but… just try to be a bit more mindful, alright?”

Sayori smirks, covering her mouth with her hand. “Haha, that sounds exactly like something you would say, Yuri!”

_Well, naturally…_

“In any case, shall we get going?”

“Mhmm!” she nods enthusiastically, and the two of us make our way down the street.

The two of us decided to meet up to do some last-minute Christmas shopping, and saying that Sayori was in high spirits would be an understatement. Well, I say we decided; rather, it would be more accurate to say that she wasn’t satisfied when I told her my holiday plans. Whilst I would’ve been perfectly content to curl up with a blanket in the comfort of my home, a warm cat snoozing in my lap, she wanted me to ‘go out and do stuff with people!’”

I won’t lie; being thrust into public situations suddenly can be a bit unnerving. But I know that Sayori’s intentions are good, and she won’t let things get too out of hand.

_Well, at least, I hope she won’t…_

“So, um... where were you planning on going first?”

“I dunno, I kind of thought we could just loll around for a bit, and then if we see something that’d make a good gift, we can stop on by!”

I sigh to myself. “But surely you must have _some_ idea of what you’d want to get… have you gotten Emery anything yet?”

She pauses, closing her eyes. “You know, you’d think I would have by now, but… I’m not sure what he’d like…”

“E-Eh?” I cock my head towards her. “I’d have imagined he’d be the easiest person to shop for.”

“Well… that’s the thing. We’ve known each other for so long that I’m kind of worried I’ll mess things up… I don’t want to go overboard, but I also don’t want to go… underboard?”

She frowns to herself, folding her arms. “Do you know what I mean?”

“I think so…” I nod, “but aren’t you overthinking things a little? I’m sure whatever you get him, he’ll like.”

“No, but, I don’t want to just get him anything… I want it to have some kind of meaning behind it…”

“But not too much?” I raise an eyebrow teasingly. Her shoulders slump in response.

“I just… want him to know how much he means to me…”

Sayori looks forward wistfully, staring at something non-existent to the outside world.

“How about we look at it from a different angle?” I say, resting a hand on my chin.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You’ve said that you want him to know how much he means to you, right? With your history, I imagine the two of you have made some wonderful memories together.”

“Yeah,” she smirks, apparently remembering something from long ago, “he’s always been there for me… I’m not sure what would’ve happened if-“

She stops abruptly, as though preventing herself from divulging something she’d rather keep hidden. “Yeah, we’ve had some good times.”

“What if you got him something reminiscent of your best memories? It doesn’t have to be elaborate; it could just be something that would remind him of you. Then, in a way, you’d always be around for him, just like he is for you.”

_That’s not too clichéd, is it? I don’t want to suggest something that would come off as overly sentimental, but given the information I have about the two of them, I think Emery would appreciate a gift like that._

“Wow… that’s actually really good. I like that!” she grins, a sudden twinkle in her eyes. “In that case, I know _exactly_ what I should get!”

Sayori disappears into a nearby shop, then emerges a few minutes later with a small bag.

“So, you know how I’ve got this big cow plush, right?”

“U-Um, no…” I look back at her blankly, “I don’t believe I’ve ever been to your house before, so…”

“Oh. That’s okay! But yeah, so I have this big cow plush, and I’ve had it since I was super little, you know?”

She hovers her hand about a metre from the ground. “Like, I loved that cow, and I took it everywhere with me! But one time, some mean people came and they took it from me, and it was sad and stuff, but then Emery came up and he got it back for me! We’ve been super close ever since!”

“So I thought this’d make a good gift,” she reaches into the bag and pulls out a tiny blue cow. “Whenever he needs a pick-me-up, he’ll have this li’l guy to look after him.”

I smile to myself. Although the idea behind it is a bit childish, it’s still rather sweet.

“That sounds like a wonderful present.”

“Yeah! He’s gonna love it!”

She puts the cow back into the bag, safely tucked underneath a soft bed of bright tissue paper.

“But now that I’m all sorted, what about you, Yuri? What were you gonna get for N-“

“A-Ah! I, Um… that is, um… it’s a secret!” I stammer out, caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

“Aw, come on, Yuri!” she playfully pushes me, flashing a wide smile.

I start to walk quickly, hoping to hide my flushed face.

“Wait! Don’t leave me behind!”

_I’d totally forgotten about getting her something… what should I do?_


End file.
